In collaboration with the other NIDA Prevention Centers and the emergent Society for Prevention Research, the Center for Prevention Research at the University of Kentucky is seeking support for a conference on THE SCIENCE OF PREVENTION INTERVENTION RESEARCH which will serve as the first meeting of the Society for Prevention Research. The specific aims for the conference are to provide a forum in which formal papers will be presented and discussed concerning: 1. rigorously testing/evaluating existing theories about the causes and consequences of drug use, abuse, and dependence with the most appropriate measurement techniques and methodologies; 2. how to connect epidemiologic data on the nature and extent of drug use, abuse, and dependence (for general population as well as higher risk populations) and the evaluations of prevention efforts; 3. facilitating/promoting greater interaction and collaboration between basic research using animal models, epidemiologic research, and applied research occurring in communities; 4. developing and initiating successful mechanisms for recruiting new scholars into drug abuse research and teaching careers and provide science based training to prevention practitioners; 5. developing, enhancing, and expanding efforts to disseminate the scientific and substantive results of prevention intervention research to the scientific, practitioner, and public policy communities and to the general public. The proposed conference will begin on Sunday, 10 April 1993 and will consist of plenary addresses by the Directors of NIDA and OSAP. It will be their responsibility to set the tone for linking the SCIENCE of epidemiology, etiology and vulnerability, and prevention intervention research with the APPLICATION of scientifically derived findings in communities. The Conference will also consist of an all day workshop on the THEORY of prevention interventions and half day workshop on METHODS and approximately 18 individual sessions where scientific research findings will be presented and discussed. The all day theory and half day methods workshop will insure that everyone has a common basis for discussion in the paper and panel sessions. Recipients of FIRST AWARDS, Minority Supplements, and Hubert H. Humphrey Fellowships from NIDA will be specially invited guests. The Center for Prevention Research at the University of Kentucky, with extensive experience in such conferences, will host the event and provide all of the logistical support necessary.